Of What We Face
by AkemiUchiha4eva
Summary: AU! " I come from a family, not a perfect family, not one of my liking, but hey, it's a family right?" In life, we go through things. Join the children of Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters as they go through the trials and errors of life, love, drama,family issues and other problems teens face. OC warning. Please give it a chance. Don't like, don't read
1. Introducing Facts

**Hi guys! I wanted to write a story like this because I noticed that there aren't enough DBZ modern type stories.**

**This story will contain OC'S. Don't like, don't read.**

***Goku will have a daughter**

***Vegeta and Bulma will have another daughter other than Bra**

***Krillan and 18 a son**

***Everyone will be around the same age. example: Gohan-14, Gomai-14, Goten-12, Marron-13,Bra,13, Pan-13,Trunks-14. *not the actual ages,but like that.  
**

***Pan will not be Gohan nor Goku's daughter. She will be Raditz's and she will have 2 siblings, Dashi and Pepper**

**This is NOT cannon. It is an AU, and it will be written 'my' way. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. PM or review**

**Some characters will be OOC in this. Again, don't like don't read.**

**Please enjoy and review, no flames!**

**-AkemiUchiha**

* * *

**_(Introducing facts)_  
**

**_(Gomai's pov)_**

So, yeah, my name is Gomai 'Mai' Elyssa Son. I am 15 years old. It's not the most normal name in my case, but I learn to deal with it. I come from a family, not a perfect family, not a family from my liking, but it's still a family right? No family is ever perfect. We're not the type of family you see on all them Sitcom shows, where they're all happy, and close, and loving, and all that mushy shit. Being the daughter of someone who's great and well-known ain't all as it's cranked up to be.

I am not the only child, and that kinda runs me down. I have an older brother, Gohan. He's 16. He's the first born, the 'perfect' over-achiever. He has wild locks of black hair, like Goku, but neater, a peaches-and-cream complexion, and bright hazel eyes. He's about a Straight A student, and thankfully, does not take after Goku. He's very smart, and 'out there' meaning he's very Goku's eyes, he's the perfect son. He likes people, unlike me. I'm not a people person. I mean, I have a crew, a group of friends, but I'm not very talkative. I keep to myself.

Goten, is 14, is the youngest of our family, and is quite a pain in the ass. To me anyways, but to Chichi,he's her whole world. You know, the youngest is the 'precious baby', which he is. He's an exact replica of Goku, same face, same personality. Which is one of the reasons why he annoys me. He's different in his own way though, he's immature, naive, and pretty bratty sometimes. He has a more shaggier style of hair, tan skin, and dark grey eyes.

I'm not going to lie, both of my brothers are pretty handsome,girls fawn over them like you wouldn't believe.

Me, I'm the oddball in our 'family'. I look no one in our family. Not Goku, nor Chichi. Sometimes I think that they stole me from the hospital when I was born. I mean with my blue eyes, soft black,silky hair, which shines purple-blue in the sun, you can tell that I don't belong to these people. Everyone in the Son Family all have more wild, crazy ass-looking hair, and either brown or grey I definitely stand out in the family portraits.

Let me tell you more introducing facts about me. As I was saying earlier, my family isn't perfect. Sometimes I even feel like I don't belong. It' like, they're all in this direction, and I'm in the other. The type of things I'm interested in, they think it's weird, or a waste of time. Chichi especially.

So, I know your wondering why I don't prefer Goku and Chichi 'Mom' and 'Dad' . Well, it's just that maybe I never felt like they're my parents. I felt like I was just some doll to them, they'd shove what they'd want down my throat and leave it like that. Goku's always busy, being a professional Martial Arts teacher. He's never really home, always off with his friends or off teaching some random kid off the street. It's like, really? I mean, come on, you have a family, pay attention to us. He managed to pull Goten and Gohan off the scholar bandwagon and got them to follow in his footsteps. They seem perfectly fine with it, but me, it's a no-no.

Chichi's the smothering, demanding, up-your-ass type of parent. She's so demanding, everything always has to go her way, has to get what she wants, when she wants, and if she doesn't you'd never get to hear the end of it. She's loud, and whiny. Okay, okay, I know I'm pointing out all her flaws, and that's not fair. I'm not a perfect person either, so who am I to judge what kind of person she is?

I guess she can cook, and clean. She _can _be nice when she wants. Except that her and I, we're like fire and ice. I mean, every now and then, I lose my temper. I can act grumpy. But from what my friends tell me, I'm like the calm,silent, emotionless type. But they say I'm still likeable, and that I'm a nice person in general.

Everyone always tells me they wonder how I'm related to Goku. It irritates me sometimes, but hell, I even have to agree with them sometimes too. But anyways, they always tell me that how am I the way I am, if I'm Goku's daughter? I mean, am I supposed to act like Goku? A naive, childish, man? Am I entitled to be like Chichi? A loud,nosy, know-it-all? I think it's a bunch of BS.

I am my own person. I have my own personality. I'm not the happiest,cheerful person around, and I'm not the loudest, short-tempered person either. If they don't like it, then to hell with it. my opinion, Gohan's more like Chichi in personality. He's pretty short-tempered sometimes, but also has a little bit of Goku in him as well. He's a perfect mixture of both. Goten being more of the Goku-type. He's naive, and innocent, and as I mentioned before, a pain in the ass.

But regardless of that, I love them anyways.

One of my biggest dreams in life, is to be a singer. They say singing is a way to vent, to let the emotions you keep bundled up inside out. And for me, that would be a perfect way to let it all out. With all the stuff I keep inside, you'd wonder how I'm able to go through the day without ripping someone's head off.

But you know if you want to go anywhere, the first step is approval. Which I don't get. Chichi had already planned out my life. I was gonna be a scholar, a lawyer, anything educational.

Goku even added his 2 cents, saying that I could be the first female martial artist.

They don't think I'd make it. That being a singer is a waste of time, that I'd just get shut down anyways. And that hurts, ya know? It basically just crushes your dreams when your own parents don't support what you want to do. I have my friends, but it's pretty useless if your own blood doesn't think like you do.

_But that's just the way it is..._

* * *

**_(Bulmetta's Pov)  
_**

**_Up where they walk,_**

**_Up where they run,_**

**_Up where they stay all day in the sun_**

**_Wandering free...wish I could be..._**

**_Part of that wor-_**

"TURN THAT BLASTED RACKET OFF BEFORE I BREAK IT!" My father, Vegeta's, angry voice bellows over the music's soft melody, which I was dancing to. I sigh in a frustrated way, and shut off my radio.

Well, hello there. My name is Bulmetta Anne Briefs. I was born into a, pretty strange family. It's not insane, but it's not normal either. We're somewhere in the middle. Speaking of middle, I am the middle child, of Bullma and Vegeta Briefs. I am 14 years old, Trunks is 15, and Bra, our younger sister, is 13.

Well...There's really nothing more than that, but I guess I can describe my life more.

My mother owns her own company, Capsule Corps. Because of that, we are rich. But don't go thinking, "Oh you must be the stuck-up, I'm-better-than-everybody-else type. But no we're not. I mean, my mom's more of the braggy type, she likes to flaunt her name and what she does around. She's an attention seeker. My dad's like whatever with everything, even though he can be a Grinch sometimes. My brother Trunks is pretty chill, he's more interested in video games and girls than he is in money, and Bra's to much of a bookworm to even notice that it's time for dinner. She literally has a library in her bedroom. It's big enough for her to fit it in there.

Call it strange, but I was born with colored hair. A trait in the Briefs family. I inherited lavender hair, from my grandpa, as did Trunks. Bra is an exact replica of mom, with her matching blue hair, and blue eyes, except Bra wears glasses. We all have blue eyes, mine being so bright they almost look silver. I would call dad the normal one, except is it normal to have gravity-defying hair? I don't think so.

So,yeah, that's my family. Now I'll tell you about my friends.

Our parents all grew up together. They were all friends, so when we were born, we kinda carried on that plate. We're like the next generation.

So anyways, first I'll start with Gomai, one of my best friend. She's really pretty, with her long glossy, black curls that fall to her waist,amazing sapphire blue eyes, and snow white skin. We used to be so close when we were younger. She was happier, and more brighter. But as we grew older, she grew into this cold,distant, and quiet girl. She's also snappy at times. She still speaks, and she has a lot to say.I mean, she's still nice, but it's like she's a shell of her former self. She's all keeping things inside, but we know there's a lot she would like to say. She told me when she was 18, she was going to move far,far away, and become a singer. I was like, "Mai, I don't want you to move! I'll never see you again!" and she just looked at me with a sad smile and finished her coco. I've heard Gomai sing, and if you did, you'd be blown away. Her voice is so amazing, she can change the tempo. She can really hold long notes, and she's able to hit every high note possible.

I like to sing too, but my dad thinks it's stupid and annoying. There's something we have in common. Gomai's dad, Goku, is a lot more nicer than my dad, it's just that...he's not all the way there. Like he doesn't really get a lot of things. He's slow.

She calls him Goku, and not dad and I asked why, she said just because. So I left it at that.

She has 2 brothers, Gohan and Goten. Gohan's pretty chill, so they seem pretty Goten is cute and funny. As you can probably tell, I have a crush on Goten

Marron Chestnut is just a big ball of sunshine. My friends tell me that too, but Marron seems more happier than I am. I'm a happy person, but not all the time. I have my moments when I am down.

She has platinum blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. She's 14, and She has a crush on Gomai's older brother, Gohan. Gohan's extremely cute, so I can see why. She's very loud, crazy and outgoing, and just loveable. She has an older brother, Sai. Sai is 16, tall, and handsome. He has a mixture of brown-blond spiky hair, and deep grey eyes. He's laid-back, calm, and cool. He's never seen without a leather jacket. Gomai's totally crushing on him. I could tell, by the way her seemingly dull eyes light up whenever he's around. But they're super tight. Who knows, they might just end up together.

There's also my other friends, Pepper, Pan, Dashi, and of course Gohan and Goten. I'd describe them, but now I'm just to lazy.

Anyways, what I was doing earlier. I was practicing my dancing for ballet. I wanted to be a dancer. I liked to imagine the stage, the spotlight shining down on me, as I graced the floor. Everybody would cheer, and scream my name. As I looked on into the crowd, I'd see my father, smiling at me, proud to call me his father.

It's like everything I do, it makes him mad. Vegeta is a boxer, a world-champion. But even with that title, he still has to try to be better than Goku, a martial artist. I've heard stories that even when they were kids, they'd fight to see who as better.

As mom would say, "Even from birth, Vegeta still had a stick up his ass!'' But I guess my dad didn't have a happy childhood. His father was abusive, and from what I've heard he killed his mother.

Whenever someone brings it up, he just gets really mad. He acts like he doesn't care, but deep down, I know he does. It really hurt and scarred him, which is hy he's the way he is now.

Grandpa Vegeta is still alive, but dad cut out ties with him since mom was pregnant with Trunks.

He forbid us any contact with him. We only discovered him, when we heard our parents arguing.

I'm really curious about him though, I's love to meet him.

_But what good will that do..._

* * *

_(Gomai's Pov)  
_

I yawned as I slammed my head on my desk. I sat at school in 6th period, thankfully the last period of the day. It was science, one of the most boring subjects ever. I mean yeah, minerals and rocks and the human bodies are important, and we all love atoms, but honestly, do you think we care? We're teenagers, we don't care about that shit. All we care about is when the fuck the bell's going to ring.

"Miss Son, if your going to sleep in class, I hope you'll be satisfied with an F." The teacher, Mr. Nappa says.

I rolled my eyes. I already had a B in the class, so what was the point? I did all my work, I never really talk, so why does he have to pick on me? There were tons of students who were on their phones, listening to iPods, and goofing off and he picks on me?

"Well maybe if your class wasn't always so damn boring and dull, I wouldn't have to sleep. But wait. It always is. I should bring a pillow." I snap. It would be one of those times when I am in a grumpy mood.

The class erupts in laughter, and I glance at my best friend Marron, who's laughing and shaking her head at me.

Marron and I have been friends since we were in diapers. Our dads were best friends, so were our mothers, so it would make sense for us to know each other. Marron looks exactly like her mom, 18. Weird name right? It's not her real name, but everybody just calls her that. They have the same face, same eyes, same hair. The only thin she got from her father, Krillan, is the ears. That's about it.

Our other friend Trunks, who sits on my left side, smirks at me.

"Someone's on their period." He chuckles. I slapped his arm and gave him the bird.

Trunks is one of my guy friends. He used to tease me a lot when we were younger, but now that he's older, he's not so bad. He used to have a thing for me, he still probably does, but my cousin Pan has like, a huge crush on him. He's been noticing her too, so maybe they'll work out.

"Well you can take your pillow, and head straight to Principle Frieza's office." He tells me and points at the door. I sigh and grab my bag, before I exit the room. "I'll be sure to give your parents a call also." He says before I slam the door.

I checked my watch. _2:58. _ Class got out at 3:09, but there was no way I was going to Mr. Freiza's office. I swear, he's a pedophile. He just creeps me out. I wonder how he even runs this school in the first place.

I walked into the bathroom, and dropped my bag. I frowned at my hair, which looked messy and lazy. I had thrown it into a quick ponytail this morning, not in the mood to deal with it. I love my hair, but I don't feel like messing with it all the time.

Taking it out, I pulled out my brush, and brushed it neatly into a Chinese bun. With my curly bangs out, it looked cute. Good thing I left earlier, cause as soon a I left the bathroom, the bell ran.

Students piled out of class, as I made my way down the hall when suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. I turn, ready to mug the person who dared laid their hands on me, to see it was Sai, my boyfriend.

Well...in secret he's my boyfriend, no one else knew. Only Marron, cause I knew she wouldn't snitch me out. I mean, Marron is a blabber mouth, but I made her swear on her great-great-great grandmother's restful spirit that she wouldn't tell. I'd tell Bulmetta, but that girl's so dense that one thing you tell her, goes out the other ear and spills out of her mouth.

"Hey baby." I smile as he pulls me into a deserted hallway and kisses me.

"Oooooohhhh y'all naughty kids should get a room!" I turned and mocked glared my cousin Pepper, who also knew. I love Pepper, she's like a sister. She seemed to be able to understand me when no one else could. Pepper has long, straight brown hair, and pretty forest green eyes. I've heard she's seeing someone, but 'it's a surprise.' I know Pan or Dashi will tell me anyways.

Not saying that Marron, or Bulmetta don't understand. Only to a certain extent.

Sai smirked, and held my hand as we walked outside to the back gate, where no one rarely goes to.

"So are you planning on telling anybody about us?" He said as he ran his hand through his soft,luscious hair. His long bangs framed his face perfectly.

''I doubt it. I mean, they're already all on my back already. I need some time to breath, Sai. And besides, I'm sure Chichi will find out soon, with her nosy self."

Chichi's always been strict on us dating. Well, me more. Like when Gohan met this girl, Lime, she was all excited and shit because of the fact that she could be her future daughter in law. But whenever I meet a boy, she wants to put me on lock down. I'm not aloud to date until, I'm grown and out the house, which doesn't matter cause if that's the case, she'll never meet him. Then she starts going on and on about grandchildren, which is why we don't bring any friends of the opposite sex over anymore.

"My mom won't care. If you ask her to not tell someone, she won't. Unless it's urgent. So we can start with her" He suggested, shoving his hands in his signature leather jacket. 18 is like, the most chillest adults ever. We're alike, which is why we get along so well. We both like keeping to ourselves, we don't like being around a whole lot of people. She also understands that as teenagers, we like to things our own way. She doesn't pressure Marron or Sai, so that's good.

Krillan's kind of a blabber, which is where Marron gets it from. Also, if we tell him about a crush, he'll taunt us, and he'll hint it in front of everybody. It's so annoying.

"I know, but I just want to keep it between us, babe." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. We'll tell everyone soon.

_Just night right now...or maybe never..._

* * *

_(Pan's Pov)_

"I mean, if that we're my husband, I'd be pretty pissed to see some half-naked chick who looks like a straight up hood rat, rubbing her ass all up on my man" I said to my friend Trunks as we walked to his house.

Hey, hey, hey, my name is Pan, which rhymes with man, I'm 14 years old,I have shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, and bla, bla, bla. I'm not so interested in explaining my life story now.

He shrugs his shoulders, laughing. "I guess it was planned out. And Miley Cyrus has been acting out lately, so we can kind of expect it."

"I know, but come on. I mean, does she even think of the younger fans out there? Not all of us grew on from Hannah. What are all those kids going to think when they see their roll model acting like some drunken whore? And it was in front of his kid, too."

We were talking about the incident that happened between Miley Cyus and Robin Thicke at the VMA's a couple of months ago. I was a huge Hannah Montana fan back in the day, so I was pretty traumatized by that stunt.

We stop in front of the large building, Trunks pulling out his keys as he opens the door. I couldn't help but stare at his amazing purple hair. It's so soft and fluffy looking. I just want to run my hands through it...

We walk in to see his blond grandmother, Mrs. Bunny. Call it weird, but I guess that's her real name. Everyone seems to have some funny ass names in our group.

"Oh hey sweetie! How''s it going! Trunks, your girlfriend is beautiful, how come I've never met her before?" She said offering a tray of peanut butter cookies and some lemonade. Both of our faces turn a deep shade of red, as Trunks stutters out an answer.

"N-no Grandma, S-she's just a friend..." He says as he shakes his head.

Bunny smiles and winks at us. "If you say so..." She sets the tray on the table and leaves off into the kitchen.

Trunks rolls those beautiful sky blue eyes of his and says, "Old people. Can you believe her?" He says as he goes into the shelf where the flat screen TV to pick out a movie.

I smile nervously. "Yeah...old people."

Okay. I'm pretty sure you guys have caught on by now. I have a huge crush on Trunks Briefs, The very handsome Trunks Briefs. I've been head over heels for him ever since we meet at a get together party that Bulma had when we were 7. It started as a crush, but now I'd say it's something more serious. Is it love? I don't think so. I'm not that experienced to know what being in love feels like. I mean, I've seen all those cheesy chick flicks that me and Trunks would make fun of. But it's all fairy tale crap. So what I feel for Trunks isn't love. It's just a strong crush.

_I'm not ready for love yet..._

* * *

**_So...there's chapter 1! I really hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please,please, please review!  
_**

**_Now, this isn't like most DBZ fics, and there aren't many out there, so I wanted to just put it out here. It's an AU (Alternate Universe) Just to remind you:_**

**_Gomai- Goku's daughter _**

**_Bulmetta- Vegeta and Bulma's daughter_**

**_Dashi, Pepper- Radditz's children, Pan's sibling._**

**_Pan is NOT Gohan or Goku's child, but Radditz, making her Goku's neice._**

**_Sai- Krillan and 18's adopted son._**

**_The parings will be out soon, but for now it's  
_**

**_OCXOC_**

**_PanXTrunks_**

**_I even hinted a little GotenxOC, more to come into the light soon._**

**_I DO NOT OWN DBZ! JUST MY OC'S!_**

**_REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :)_**


	2. Suspicious much?

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**And to Guest: Guess what? It's my OC and I can make her look like however I want. You're really pathetic. As I said before, I haven't even gone into the story yet. So stop jumping and calling her a Mary Sue before I even have the chance to explain her character and orgins. I blocked you because you're a waste of my time. You can say what you want, but guess what? No one's asking you to read this if you don;t like it. As I said, don't like, don't read. I am not going to deal with your immaturity. Don't like my OC'S, Don't read about them. Goodbye.**

**Sorry for that rant you guys, this immature guy just annoyed me. I really am thankful for your wonderful reviews.**

**So enjoy this next chapter! NO FLAMES. They will be reported and ignored.**

**I do not own DBZ or any songs used. Just the plot and my characters.**

* * *

**(Suspicious much?)**

**(Marron's Pov)**

"How was school?" My mom asked as I got into the car. Her shoulder-length blond hair was pulled into a high pony tail, and she wore a _Wet Seal_ jacket and light blue skinny jeans. I'm not afraid to admit that my mom is beautiful. She could pass a a teenager. Maybe even my twin.

"It's was alright." I shrugged as I turned up the radio, which was playing my song, '_Marry You_' by Bruno Mars. Love that guy.

So what's up? My name is Marron Marie Chestnut, and I have a pretty average life. I may sound conceited, but I've been told I was pretty. That's because I take after my mother in looks. We both share that platinum blond hair, ice blue eyes, and tan skin. So does Sai, who has girls fawning over him. I love my dad, but I'm glad I don't look like him. Sometimes I wonder how a beautiful woman like my mother fell in love with my dad. I mean it's fine if she likes the short midget type. I'm no person to judge.

"Alright as in..." She stressed.

"Alright as in fine."

She shot me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, school was fine. Nothing good, nothing bad. No one got busted for drugs or no one got kicked out the classroom. It was just an average day." It was. My mom's been saying how we never have time together anymore. I'm always focused on my friends, theater, and school. Sorry if I want to have a social life.

She sighed as she pulled out of the lane and shot towards the city, to the mall. I noticed how she had a look of annoyance and a hinted sadness in her eyes. It made me feel bad. I didn't mean to upset her.

"Mom...I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's not you Marron. It's something else." She said as we pulled in the large parking lot for the Gingertown Mall. There was a glassy look in her normally calm eyes when she said ''Something else.''

"Like what?" I wanted to know. One thing I get from my dad is the nosiness.

"Krillan and I...have been having some problems." She said. We got out the car and walked into the mall. We walked passed the _Victoria's Secret _store and my mom scoffed. She hated that store. It's for insecure girls who think they'll be loved for showing off their bodies, She would say.

Oh. That part's true. Lately, my mother and father have been getting into some minor arguments. Well, my mom does. She says how he's neglecting. his family and how he's been sneaking out and staying out for work later than he needs to be. But it's like, whatever you know.

I'm not so worried about it. From the stories I've heard, my dad fought hard and long for my mom's heart back in the day. He wouldn't be stupid enough to ruin his marriage.

"Oh..." We're both silent until we come across _Holister._ She goes into the teen section and browses through the clothing, constantly picking up cute shirts and jeans and holding them against me.

"So...why are we here?" I asked as she gives me a pile of clothes to try on. My mom's a shopaholic. She can spend hours in the mall, let alone a popular store. I like shopping too, don't get me wrong, but it's not that serious.

"Bulma's having a get together on Saturday, and she said wear something nice. You know how Bulma is with her parties." She said with an eye roll. I could've rolled my eyes also. Bulma always has to have a party every weekended. It's ridiculous. She says she doesn't want us all to drift apart. It's like, I love you guys, but I don't want to see you guys every damn weekend! I want to do what I want to do. Bulma's parties are boring sometimes.

We finally settled on 3 pairs of skinny jeans, a blue blouse, and a couple of cute tops.

"That'll be $34.97." The man at the cash register said. He was pretty young, probably around 24 or 25. He had sandy blond hair, and hazel eyes.

My mom handed him her credit car, and he swiped it. He gave us our bag and smiled a flirty smirk at my mother.

"You lovely ladies have a very nice day." He said. My mom gave him a small smile, as we left. It surprised me, because whenever someone flirted with her, she'd happily flash them her wedding ring, or roll her eyes.

_Her marriage problems must be that serious..._

"You hungry?" She asked as we headed towards the food court.

"Yes please."

We headed towards _Hot Dog on A Stick _and we ordered a corn dog with 2 sides of fries and a large lemonade. As we waited, my eyes wandered off, and saw something that I thought I'd never see.

_Is that...? Oh my God..._

There I saw, sitting in a booth at _Panda Express, _was my father, and a blue-haired woman.

_Bulma?_

I took a closer look and realized it wasn't Bulma. It was some woman that had caused problems in my parent's relationships in the past. The seemed pretty comfortable, both laughing like your average young couple.

_So_ that's_ what he's been doing. Running around with that tramp instead of being with his wife!_

"Marron!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I turned to my mom holding out my food. "Here."

I flushed. "Oh...thanks." I said sheepishly and took a bite into the juicy, warm goodness of the corn dog.

"Something on your mind?" She asked as we walked to a table and took a seat.

_More like someone..._

"No. Just concerned about the upcoming musical at school. I'm going to audition with Gomai and Bulmetta, and we've been trying to decide on which song to sing." I said. It was true, our school was doing a production. We don't know what play it is, but we were going to try out anyway.

She shrugged and ate her food. Her eyes seemed to daze out, as she got that sad look in her eyes again. I turned and glared at the booth my father was in, only to see the hoe giving him a short kiss, which he sure as hell didn't just sit there and take.

_Dad...You better have a good explanation for this..._

* * *

**_(Gomai's POV)  
_**

I walked into my house to see Chichi standing there, with an angry glare and her hands on her hips.

"What?" I said.

"Don't 'What' me young lady! Tell me why I got a call from your science teacher saying that you were being disrespectful?" She demanded. And seriously, who says young lady anymore? This is the 21st century.

I sighed. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Did he tell you that he was being an annoying nag, and he was picking on me? I wasn't doing anything!" I said.

"Don't use that tone with me! You should've been doing something, instead of being a lazy bum. You know better than to talk back to your elders like that! I thought I raised you better than this." She said crossing her arms.

I rolled my eyes. " First of all, before you start bitching at me, I was listening to his boring ass lecture, than my eyes happened to close as I fell into the world of slumber, and than he just started picking on me! I'm getting pretty sick of this shit-"

**SMACK**

My head turned to the side as Chichi delivered a stinging slap on my cheek. I have to admit, it hurt like a bitch!

"You need to watch who your talking to. I don't know what your problem is, but this attitude needs to stop. It's not funny, it's not cute. I don't know if I'm raising you wrong, cause now I'm starting to think your a lost cause!" She snapped.

I don't know why the comment hurt so much, cause I felt tears sting my eyes. But I did it. It's like, everything I do, good or wrong, mistake or accomplishment she always had something to say. I guess you can say that's one of the reasons why I developed this little attitude. If my 'mother' doesn't think I do right than why should anyone else? She acts like I'm out doing drugs and having sex or something.

"You know what...You're right." I almost smirk at her smirk of satisfaction.

_Yeah right...like I'd ever let you have the satisfaction..._

"You did raise me wrong." I spat out as I run to my room. I saw her smirk fall as a surprised look crosses her face.

_Ha!_

I go to my room and lock the door, dropping my stuff. I plop on my bed and pull out my journal, a purple notebook with a glittery blue pen. In this journal, is where my deepest darkest secrets are written. I don't allow ANYONE to touch it. Not even Marron, who has tried to in the past.

I like to write songs, create poems, and write stories. You name it.

I opened a page I've been working on lately, a song. I base my songs on how I feel, on my emotions. On stuff I feel that is important. I can't stand songs that sing about dirty sex, or getting drunk of your ass. I like soft, sensual songs that people can relate to. How can you relate to sucking a guy off? Or going to a party and getting drunk off your ass? I mean, there are teens out there who do that, but not me. I have my future straight.

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone buzzes.

**New Text from: Goku**

_**What did you do to your mother?**  
_

I roll my eyes. Typical Chichi, always running to Goku with her problems.

**Me: _Nothing, Goku. She just jumped on me when I got home because I got into trouble at school. She's just being dramatic like she always is._**

**Goku: _She's only worried about you. You need to stop pushing her away and clear up this attitude of yours, cause frankly, it's getting old._**

I frown. What's with them and my attitude? Why can't they leave me alone? They only make it worst when they keep provoking me. I know I may seem like a brat, but everything just seems to be ticking me off lately.

_But just like I have to deal with it, they will have to deal with it also._

* * *

**_(Gohan's Pov)  
_**

"So do you have any plans this weekend?" Kora, a pretty girl asks me as we walk outside of school on the way home. Kora was pretty, with pixie cut blond hair and carmel colored eyes. She's pretty and all, but she's one of 'those' girls. The girls that make you wonder how they're still in school,with the stupidity they have.

"Yes, actually. I have a party to go to, and soccer auditions." I said. Today was Friday, so TGIF! I was officially free from all schoolwork, for the whole weekend. Unless mom decides to shove some textbook down my throat. It was also the last week before spring break. Just 2 entire weeks of freedom. Also, tomorrow we were going to some party at auntie Bulma's. That's the second party this week! I didn't mind though, I mean it'd be great to see everyone again.

I met up with my cousin Dashi, who had an irritated look on his face. Now Dashi was hardly upset about anything, being more of the happy-go-lucky type. So seeing him mad really surprised me.

"Hey Dash, what's up?" I said as we made our way down the busy street on the way to my house. He sighs as he blows a piece of brunette hair out of his face.

"It's nothing,bro. Pepper's just been acting all secretive and it's getting on my nerves." He said. I nodded,agreeing. I understand his reason for being upset that his sister is keeping crap from him. Lately, they have been getting into arguments, about lord knows what. But they've been having some issues lately. Mizu has been seeing this dude, who they say don't do right. I personally haven't met him, but from the likes I know I won't want to. Pan even told me he reminds her of her father,Radditz, who's also my uncle. He was a bad dude, he drank a lot, cheated on her, and was abusive. He even gave Mizu a scar on her face when she was pregnant with Pan,is what I've heard.

"I get ya, I get ya. Mai's been acting all secretive too. It's like she doesn't tell me anything anymore." I said.

"I don't know if it's a stage teenage girls go through but this shit needs to-"

_Look at me now, (aye)_

_Look at me now, (aye)_

_Look at me now,_

_I'm gettin' paper-_

My phone rings as Dashi continues his rant about life. "Yolo?"

"Hey." It's Marron, one of my best friends. She's not her usually perky self. She seems down about something.

"What's wrong Mar?" I asked,concerned.

"Nothing." What's with everyone saying 'Nothing?" It's obviously something if you're not acting like your usual self!

"Marron." I said in a firm tone. She lets out a sigh over the phone.

"Well...a lot of things has been happening lately, like mom and dad have been getting into a lot of arguments. She says that dad has been neglecting us and staying out awfully late. I wanted to tell her that she's being ridiculous, and that she's being extra but today I can see why she feels that way." She said.

"Why, what happened?"

"My mom and I were at the mall today to get some clothes for Bulma's stupid party tomorrow and I saw him at_ Panda Express_ with some hoe." She said. "I don't even feel like going to it because we're all just gonna go there and wear this big stupid mask and act like everything is okay when it's not. The scary thing is, they had a strong marriage. My dad is a goofy idiot, my mom may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she loves him. And the thing is if he fought so hard back in the day to win my mother's heart, why is he acting like he doesn't care anymore?"

I sighed. I didn't really know what so say. I've never had a problem with my parents-well, yeah I have. My dad is the exact same goofy idiot which Marron describes Krillan to be. He's always running off and doing other things and going with all these people and not paying attention to his family like he needs to like mom always complains about. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but I'm starting to think that my dad's the type who can never settle down and stick to one thing.

"Well...just try talking to him about it. Don't be so quick to run to your mom because it's might only make things worse.

"But if she finds out on her own and that I knew about it she'll be upset that I didn't say anything." She said.

"I know...either that or just keep it to yourself..." I sheepishly stated.

"Oh...well thanks Han, I'll talk to you later." She hung up.

"What's up with Marron?" Dashi asked as I pressed 'end call' on my Android phone.

"Nothing."

* * *

**(Marron's pov)  
**

I lay in my bed staring at my blue walls. I was deep in thought,as I let Gohan's words surface in my brain.

Do I tell my mom? Do I let her know that her husband was cheating on her with some hoe? Put even more of a burden that was already on her shoulders? Make her stress out even more?

Or do I keep it to myself? Let everything, the tension and drama rise up until it erupts like volcanoes? Let everything get worse by letting mom catch dad herself?

I was so lost.

Yeah, I was pissed at dad for doing this to mom. Pissed at him for ignoring her needs for his own selfish desires and ignoring our family. I wanted him to suffer the consequences, to make him realize the horrible act he's committing. But I also loved my mom, and my dad, and I truly didn't want to see neither of them suffer. I wanted their marriage to survive, so we can all be one happy family.

But which is right?

I sigh and turn and look at the window. The sun is still up, it's around 4:23 or something.

Mom had gone out with Chichi and the other women, leaving me at home by myself. Sai was probably out with Gomai or something. I wish he were home though, he would probably know what to do.

I lay in complete silence, lost in my train of thought when my phone buzzes.

**New message from: Bra**

**Hey Mar! The girls and I are having a sleepover at my house, so be there by 6!**

**-Bra**

I text her back an okay as I get up and pack my stuff.

_Maybe some time with my girls will ease my mind..._

* * *

**_Well there's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!  
_**

**_Remember, This is an AU! OC' BELONG TO ME! If you have questions feel free to ask. _**

**_I know Gomai may seem like a difficult character, but as the story progreses, you'll understand why. She is NOT a Mary-sue!_**

**_REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


End file.
